1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a shoe and, more particularly, to an automated tightening and loosening shoe. The shoe is provided with an automated tightening system including a tightening mechanism which operates in one direction to cause automatic tightening of the shoe about a wearer's foot, and which operates in a reverse or loosening direction to cause automatic loosening of the shoe so that it can be removed from the wearer's foot. The invention is chiefly concerned with an automated tightening and loosening shoe of the sport or athletic shoe variety, but the principles of the invention are applicable to shoes of many other types and styles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoes which incorporate an automated tightening system are known in the prior art. However, none of the automated tightening systems heretofore devised has been entirely successful or satisfactory. Major shortcomings of the automated tightening systems of the prior art are that they fail to tighten the shoe from both sides so that it conforms snugly to the wearer's foot, and that they lack any provision for effecting automatic loosening of the shoe when it is desired to remove the shoe from the wearer's foot. Aspects of prior art automated tightening systems contributing to their lack of success and satisfaction have been (1) complexity, in that they involve numerous parts; (2) the inclusion of expensive parts, such as small electric motors; (3) the use of parts needing periodic replacement, e.g. a battery; and (4) the presence of parts requiring frequent maintenance. These aspects, as well as others not specifically mentioned, indicate that considerable improvement is needed in order to attain an automated shoe that is completely successful and satisfactory.